


Not Your Typical Fairytale

by spicycedric



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Love, M/M, Violence, i was a really messed up 12 year old, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycedric/pseuds/spicycedric
Summary: This was originally uploaded to JonasBrothersFanFiction.net on January 30, 2010.When Hannah starts dating Joe Jonas, one-third of the internationally famous band The Jonas Brothers, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She never dreamed though, that'd it'd be this hard or that'd it'd be just like highschool drama all over again.This is not your typical fairytale.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Original Female Character(s), Nick Jonas/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Crazy Kinda Crush on You

Chapter One: Crazy Kinda Crush on You

I never meant to fall in love with Joe Jonas, it just kind of happened. Then again, I never wanted to meet him in the first place. It all started when my best friend Jane dragged me out to a Jonas Brothers concert on November 16, 2009.  
“Come on Hannah. It’ll be fun.” Said Jane as she grabbed my hand and led me through the sea of preteen girls.  
“We are 17 years old. I’m nearly 18.” I said “We cannot be seen at a Jonas Brothers concert. Plus, I don’t even like the Jonas Brothers. They are like 12 years old.”  
Jane rolled her eyes as we paid for our tickets. “How many times am I going to have to say this? Joe is 20, Kevin is 23 and engaged, and Nick is 17.” She said. For no apparent reason she got excited when a couple of large men rolling around large wooden crates passed in front of us. “But I have dibs on Nick.” She added quickly, as though I would steal “her man” if she didn’t make it clear that she that she “called him.” She grabbed her camera and took a picture of the crates. Why? Don’t ask. “So you get Joe. If you want him that is.”  
“I don’t want him though. That’s what I have been trying to tell you for the past hour. Don’t try to get me to like these boys. I’m only here because it’s your birthday,” I said as we sat down in our front row seats. “Although, I do have to admit that he does have a nice butt.” We both started laughing as the lights went down.  
Nick, Kevin, and Joe stepped onto the stage. The crowd went wild as Kevin started to play the introduction to S.O.S. on his white Gibson Les Paul guitar.  
It was a cold night, and it made sense considering it was mid-November, but as Joe started to sing the air around me suddenly got about thirty degrees warmer. The song ended and the crowd started cheering.  
Then Joe said “Let’s slow things down a little bit. Everyone put your cell phones in the air.” About a million cell phones appeared to illuminate the night sky. A slow song started to be played on acoustic guitar by Nick. I recognized it as Hello Beautiful.  
I looked up to see Joe crouched on the stage singing the words to me. “But tonight I’m gonna fly. Yeah, tonight I’m gonna fly. Oh Yeah. ‘Cause I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn’t see those eyes.” He sang. His angelic voice filled the open arena. For the rest of the song his deep, chocolate brown, perfect eyes were interlocked with mine.  
That was just the beginning. After the concert was over a very official looking man came up to Jane. “Are You Jane Curtis?” He asked. She nodded her head. “Your ticket was drawn in the raffle. You have won a backstage pass for tonight and a dinner with the Jonas Brothers on November 20, if you accept.”  
Jane’s Eyes suddenly became the size of saucers. “YESSS!!!!” she said, squealing with excitement. “Will my friend Hannah be able to come backstage with me?” she asked, gesturing towards me.  
He looked over at me. “Your friend, Hannah, was chosen also. Joseph asked for her specifically.”  
I knew it. As soon as the man said this my stomach dropped.  
As we walked backstage there were so many things going on. We saw Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift arguing, Kevin Jonas and Danielle Deleasa making out in a corner, and Garbo flirting with a couple teenage girls.  
Then Jane and I both got a text message t the same time.  
Mine read:  
Look behind you- DJ Danger 10.41 PM  
Jane’s Read:  
Guess Who- Mr. President 10.41 PM  
We both turned around to see Nick and Joe Jonas standing behind us. As soon as Jane saw Nick she jumped into his arms. I could see Big Rob standing a couple feet away looking at Jane in a skeptical way.  
“OHMIGOSH!!!” Jane squealed as she held tight to Nick.  
Joe and I awkwardly walked up to each other and shook hands. “You must be Hannah.” He said as he smiled, flashing those perfect, white, brace-less teeth.  
”And you must be Joe.” I said “I’ve heard a lot about you…from Jane.”


	2. All I Wanna Know Is Do You Wanna Get Away?

The light from the computer screen had started to hurt my eyes by 2.30 in the morning. I had been up all night researching what ‘the famous’ Joe Jonas absolutely hates. So far I only had orange, cats, and polka dots. So far it looked like I’d be wearing an orange dress with polka dotted cats on it.  
Suddenly, a chat box popped up on the screen.  
2.37 AM janiebear: Hey. How’s the outfit planning going?  
2.37 AM hannahbanana: Not too well. What does Joseph absolutely hate?  
2.40 AM janiebear: Camilla Belle?  
2.42 AM hannahbanana: EWWW! Don’t even mention her. She creeps me out. Seriously. What does he hate?  
2.43 AM janiebear: Ummmmm…idk. Why don’t you ask him yourself?  
2.43 AM hannahbanana: what??  
2.44 AM janiebear: look out your window =D  
Janiebear logged off at 2.44 AM

I got up and walked across the room to the window. There was Joe, standing in my backyard holding an acoustic Taylor guitar.  
“Please don’t” I said, but he started to play anyway. I recognized the melody as he sang.  
“They come and go but they don’t know that you are mine, beautiful. But I'll be there forever you will see that it's better our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you 'til the end, the end of time, please be mine.”  
Without warning he swung the guitar onto his back and started to climb the tree next to my house. As he climbed up the tree I watched how he moved. It took him about 2.5 seconds to climb the tree and leap into my room feet first.  
“This is for you.” He said as he handed me the beautiful guitar. At that exact moment I got a text from Nick.  
Step 1: He hands you the guitar  
\- Mr. President 2.50AM  
I didn’t really understand the text message. Then I got another one.  
Step 2: Gives you flowers  
\- Mr. President 2.51AM  
“This is for you too.” He said as he handed me a yellow rose. “I know that your favorite color is yellow.”  
“How do you know all this?” I asked as I sat down on my bed  
He chuckled. “Facebook, Myspace, YouTube, Twitter, and Tumblr.” He said as he sat down next to me. “That’s how I got your cell phone number too. You know you shouldn’t post your phone number on Facebook. It’s not safe.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Well if I’d known that this would happen I would’ve never posted it in the first place.” I replied with a snippet of attitude in my voice. He smiled at me and I smiled a fake smile back.  
“I really like you.” Said Joe as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. The text read:  
Step 3: He tells you that he really likes you and he’ll ask you to go to the beach with him  
\- Mr. President 2.53AM

“And now you want me to go to the beach with you?” I asked. Joe stared at me.  
“Either you are really that amazing or Nick is texting you my master plan. Which is it?” he said as he tried to peek at the text messages that I was receiving.  
“It’s Nick.” I said. My phone vibrated again and I read text. This time from Kevin:  
He’s figured it out now. Hasn’t He?  
\- K2 2.55AM  
I laughed and said to Joe “And Kevin.”  
“So, is that a yes?” Joe asked, giving me a goofy smile.  
“How can I say no to that face?” I said “Let’s go!”  
I went to my parent’s room to tell my mother that I was going to the beach with Joe. Now remember, it was 3.00 at night, so she was fast asleep.  
“Mum,” I said as I grabbed Joe’s hand and led him to the side of the bed. “This is Joseph. He’s a rockstar.”  
My mom grunted and looked up at Joe. “He’s a cute rockstar.” She said groggily. She was obviously still asleep.  
“Yeah. He is.” I said, looking up at Joe. His hair fell neatly on his head like a mop and his eyes looked like little Valentine’s Day chocolates that come in a box with a bow. “Well, this ‘cute rockstar’ and I are going to the beach to talk…and…stuff.”  
My mom took a minute to contemplate this before she said, “Ok. You and your rockstar have fun. Don’t get too much sand in your shoes.” Then her head went back down onto her pillow and she fell asleep.  
Joe and I quietly walked out of the room. “So, which car did you bring?” I asked as I grabbed a jacket out of my room. “The Jaguar? The Mustang? The Limo?”  
Joe scoffed and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off. “Are you kidding me?” he asked in a sarcastic tone. “I brought the motorcycle.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mr. Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457894) by [spicycedric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycedric/pseuds/spicycedric)


End file.
